


Feast

by cmshaw



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Body Paint, Food Sex, M/M, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need to keep my strength up," Bart tells him seriously. He rips open another package of cookies and sets three on Roy's stomach. "You too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> From the porn_battle prompt: "DC comics, Bart Allen/Roy Harper, hunger".

Roy props himself up on his elbows, breathing heavily and liking the way the little speedster is staring at his dick, like the second round is going to be even better than the first, louder and messier --

And he's gone, suddenly --

And he's back, just as suddenly, with a big bag of...junk food?

"I need to keep my strength up," Bart tells him seriously. He rips open another package of cookies and sets three on Roy's stomach. "You too."

Roy laughs and takes the bag away from him. "Oh, I have a _better_ idea," he says. He stuffs one cookie in his mouth -- it's not bad, for store-bought -- and hands the other two back to Bart as he rolls over and begins rummaging around in the box he keeps half-under the bed.

"Mmm," Bart says. There's a crunching sound that's probably the cookies disappearing and then Bart's draped across his back and peering over his shoulder. "Whatcha looking for?" he asks, and wiggles until his hard-on is rubbing against the inside of Roy's thigh.

Roy finds the jar mostly by touch, even with Bart distracting him. "This," he says, and tosses it up and back. When he sits up again, Bart's skimming over the label.

"This is brilliant!" Bart gasps. "I mean, I'd heard of it but I never really stopped to consider what it might be like but now I am considering and it's a really really really good idea so can we try it now?" Without waiting for an answer -- which is good, because Roy's laughing rather a lot right now -- he unscrews the lid and dips his fingers in. "Mmm," he says as he sucks on them.

"Mmm," Roy agrees, and he tugs Bart's fingers out of his mouth so that he can lick up what chocolate is left on them.

Bart beams at him and takes his fingers back to scoop out more of the body paint. He pauses, studying Roy carefully, and Roy spreads his arms wide and preens. With a giggle, Bart smears a wet line along Roy's shoulder, and then Roy has a lapful of warm squirming speedster gnawing at him.

He reaches for the jar and manages to get his fingers in and claim some body paint before Bart has him clean and is going back to anoint the other shoulder. Roy sticks his hand into the whirl and grabs what turns out to be an elbow. Good enough; he stretches Bart's arm out, draws a circle of chocolate on the inside of his elbow, and lifts Bart's arm up far enough that he can lick while Bart's working on his other shoulder. (The first shoulder is still tingling and buzzing like the aftermath of a really good spanking but without the pain.) When he gets his tongue right up into the crook of Bart's elbow, Bart makes a high-pitched sound right in his ear and knocks him over backwards. Roy laughs and holds him up. "You like that?" he says, and Bart grins and nods. Roy starts to nuzzle into Bart's other arm, but Bart pulls back -- he's smearing more body paint on himself, on his forearms and neck and nipples.

"You need to eat too!" Bart says, and rolls over onto to his back next to Roy. Roy is delighted to follow him over and make sure that none of the chocolate goes to waste, especially when Bart whines and clutches at Roy's shoulders when he gets to the nipples. Bart's fingers are buzzing a little bit -- it has to be deliberate, since the rest of him is relatively still, by which he means flailing all over the bed but at more or less ordinary speeds -- but that buzz feels incredible across the mess of delicate bitemarks. "Hnnnnnnn," Bart says when Roy gets up his neck to the spot right under his ear. There isn't any chocolate there, but Bart's clutching wildly at Roy's back and bucking up against his stomach, and Roy's inclined to be thorough. "Dzzwurkll?" Bart says.

Roy nips his earlobe. "Try again," he says.

Bart gasps a couple of times and says, the pitch of his voice jumping up and down, "Does it work as a lube?" Roy dips the tip of his tongue into Bart's ear as a reward and Bart howls. "Roy! Lubricant?" he says when his breathing is a little slower again.

"No, this stuff is no good for it," Roy says. "I've got strawberry-flavored lube, though."

"Get it! Please?" Bart says, and Roy grins and climbs off of him to lean over the edge of the bed again. Bart smears chocolate across one of his ass cheeks and licks and bites it off again when Roy hangs there, moaning. At last he backs off, and Roy tosses the tube up to him with a sigh. "It's not edible," Bart says woefully. "It's just scented. Well, that's okay!" There are slick fingers sliding down his ass almost before he hears Bart open the tube, and Roy braces himself with his hands on the floor as Bart pushes one finger into him. The lube's still cool but Bart's fingers are hot, and Roy groans happily. Bart gives him two fingers before Roy thinks he's ready, but it turns out Bart's absolutely right, and Roy spreads his knees as well as he can to encourage Bart deeper. The blood's rushing to his head but he whines in complaint when Bart pulls his fingers back out to grab the sides of Roy's hips and tug him back up onto the bed. When Roy sits up, Bart's already on his back again, rolling one of the condoms left over from their first round down on his dick.

Roy grins and sets the jar of body paint next to Bart's head before swinging a leg over to straddle his hips. Bart lines him up and Roy presses down slowly, savoring it. Bart is fever-hot and quivering under him from trying to hold still, and when Roy finally settles himself down on Bart's hips Bart grunts and thrusts his hips up with a shout of relief. They rock together for several thrusts and then Roy bends down and gets one hand into the jar of body paint. He leaves a handprint in chocolate across Bart's face; it's not easy to lick it off again, between the way Bart's laughing at him and the way they keep needing to stop and kiss, but Roy perseveres. Bart can't seem to keep them moving in any particular rhythm, but when Bart slides one hand up Roy's thigh and cups his balls, Roy is trembling and on the verge of orgasm even before he starts buzzing.

Roy throws his head back and shouts wordlessly. He thinks it's wordless; he's only really sure he's shouting because his throat feels like it's buzzing too. He's too busy climaxing to listen, clenching around the hot pressure of Bart's dick and shuddering against Bart's hand until he falls forward and discovers that his thighs are trembling and so are his arms. Bart stills his hand and slips it free, and Roy collapses over him in relief. He manages to turn his head and find Bart's mouth for another kiss, and Bart rocks him back and forth until Roy falls sideways and sucks hard at Bart's neck -- then Bart slams up into him twice and goes rigid, frantic, rigid, and finally limp.

"Mmm," Roy mumbles, trying to get Bart's hair out of his mouth.

"Mmm," Bart agrees. He wraps his arms around Roy's chest. "'m still kind of hungry, though."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/3785.html?thread=392649#t392649>.


End file.
